


Yoga time

by ainebegonia



Series: Pregnant Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But can be read alone, Crack, Implied eventual bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Sequel, Violence against refrigerators, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainebegonia/pseuds/ainebegonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm doing <i>yoga </i>Sam," Dean began as he stood up to shorten the height difference, "because I need to be more flexible for Ca....cases, yep, cases"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga time

Sam is hallucinating. He must be. That is the only logical explanation for what he's seeing. There is no way that his brother is doing yoga in pair of pink bootie shorts and a black tank top. Maybe he's still asleep and this is some strange dream. He pinches himself. Nope, not a dream.

"Dean," he hesitantly calls out. Dean looks up from his downward dog pose and gives him the go ahead nod. "Dean," he swallows and continues, "what, um, why are you doing that looking like," he waves his hand in Dean's general direction.

"I'm doing _yoga_ , Sam," Dean began as he stood up to shorten the height difference, "because I need to be more flexible for Ca....cases, yep, cases"

Sam knew Dean was lying, but he wasn't going to call him out on it. Dean was still sensitive about his newly complicated relationship with a certain Angel despite the fact they already have a child on the way. So Sam wouldn't tease him about that, that outfit, however, was fair game. "And you need pink bootie shorts for _yoga_ , why exactly?" he smirked.

Before Dean could stammer out an answer, Cas waddled into the room and glared at Sam, "I picked out Dean's outfit. It matches the outfit a man in an instructional video was wearing and I think he looks very masculine in it." Cas' eyes dared Sam to disagree.

Sam knew better than to further antagonize the overly hormonal angel. He had seen how quickly Cas' temper could get out of control when Dean had asked him if he was sure he needed another waffle last week. It wasn't easy getting a replacement refrigerator the size of the old one to the bunker. And yes, it had to be the same size, Cas had insisted.

Once he was sure that Sam was dine questioning Dean and his fashion choices, Cas smiled softly as he turned his attention to Dean, "Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled, "hey Cas."

Cas reverted to his stoic self and deadpanned, "are you flexible enough for penetration yet?"

Both Winchesters turned crimson. Dean froze while Sam sputtered. He tried to think of an excuse to leave the room, "I need to go water my hair," he said as he walked backwards out of the room while sarcastically praising his intellect. 

Dean unfroze and looked at Castiel, round with his child, and silently debated telling his angel how inappropriate it was to discuss such matters in front of Sam. He almost did, but he looked at the flat screen he had installed just a few months ago and he didn't want to have to replace it so soon after the refrigerator. He sighed, "I've only done five minutes, Cas."

"The man in the instructional video only did _two and a half minutes_ before the other man penetrated him, Dean" 

Dean really needed to teach Cas the difference between real life and porn.


End file.
